New Life, New Friends
by ImAPansycake
Summary: Ky is a average 14 year old girl that doesn't know what to do with her life. She just hangs out and watches captainsparkelz all day. When she unexpectedly meets Jordan Maron face to face, what will happen? Will she get a new friend? Or will she just be bullied like at her old school. Rated T for some likely swearing, but not much. And NOTHING sexual!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone out there who has decided to read this. Thank you. Please enjoy and review. And warning. If for the people who have read the book Matched, I would like you to know that I started this story before I had even herd of the book and I'm not gonna change the name. But just to let people know that the character named Ky in this story is and will always be A GIRL! So enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Leaving.**

**The day I moved to California was the worst day of my life, until I knew what was to come.**

I had been in the middle of a school day and was doing my unfinished math homework when suddenly my mom came through my classroom door and as she walked to my teacher, she said to me, "Surprise Kyler!," "We're going to California!" I looked at her with a smile, but also forgot as always to tell her to stop calling me Kyler and start calling me Ky after 11 years of having the nickname. I grabbed all my things from my locker and went out the door forgetting to think of homework.

I _thought_ we were going on vacation to Disney land or something until I got into the minivan and saw our entire luggage sitting in the car. Then noticed this was way too many things for a vacation. "So? What hotel are we staying in?" I asked to my mom as I sat next to my 7 year old brother. Ben's face looked as if he was scheming something or keeping a secret hidden from me. "_I'm missing something about all this. Because why would we leave the three days before summer break without just completing the year anyway?"_As that thought asked my brain, I saw Ben still staring at me with wide excited eyes. "What?" I asked my brother's devilish face as my mom started the car. Ben's smile grew wider like the Grinch's evil smirk.

Then my mom told me what and why she had pulled me out of school, and when I heard the news I thought my heart had skipped a beat.

"Well Kyler," She said in an exciteful tone. "We're- WE'RE MOVING TO CALIFORNIA!" Ben interrupted excitingly to me. As he was looking at my mother with annoyance in her eyes, she continued talking. You have always known how my dream was to become an artist, and it's finally coming true!"

I stared at her in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"I asked her in desperation. "I wanted it to be a surprise" she said softly. "But now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't the best idea." "YOU REALLY THINK?"I asked in a sarcastic voice. She was starting to look annoyed again so I tried to calm down a little, so I asked her: "So can we get back to the house so I can grab my IPod? I forgot it when I was leaving for school this morning." I asked that specifically because watching YouTube and listening to music always clams me down.

"Umm…" she said to me undauntlessly (**ya see what I did there?**). "What now?" I asked trying to keep my stress from exploding in her face and having depression rain back down on me. She gave me my IPod and I was so relieved it was ok that I almost started crying.

"So the other thing is… is… ok, but just before I tell you need to remember that California is very fun and- "Just_ tell me woman!" _I almost shouted, but before I did I remembered to keep my temper and to handle it like an adult. "-Mom, you can tell me. I think I can handle it." "Ok" she said in her nervous voice. "I sold the house." She said to me in a scared voice. "You- you WHAT?" I tried to keep my voice calm and steady, but my stomach was doing the opposite. I felt like I had woke up from a nightmare, but this wasn't a nightmare. This was real life. _My _life. My voice was really shaky and I had to blink back the tears, but some had left my eyes and rolled down my face with the following of more and more to make sure my skin wouldn't dry without me wiping them away.

**A/N: Not he longest chapter, but there will be more to come. But ONLY if I can get 5 reviews. then I'll update again.**

**just leave reviews and ill get to reading them. If their good, but just remember that this is my first story. And it prob wont be the best. And meeting Jordan will come soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I havent written lately, but ive been kinda busy and have been having problems with my computer! Enjoy the chapter. (I think there are some Miss spells in there. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 2: The Close Call. **

**After 10 hours of our 21 hour trip from Montana, I woke from a weird dream. **

I had been in my _"__old__"_house watching my favorite youtuber Captainsparkelz.

Captainsparkelz is this AWESOME youtuber that is very funny with his reactions and comments. He is about five feet tall and has brown eyes and hair. He also likes to post videos on YouTube a lot so I never feel lonely, and so I wouldn't become depressed again.

I had been watching one of Captainsparkelz videos when all of the sudden he started saying my name in his video. Wait, but his lips weren't saying my name? I had taken my headphones off to find that he was standing right in front of me still saying my name as if I was a ghost. Then I heard a voice coming through the door, but at the same time noticed I wasn't at my house anymore. I was watching from a small container that a girl the same age as me start to run through the door toward him and shake his hand and tell him how much she loved watching his videos and all the let's plays he had done. I- In that little container- was starting to freak me out because first of all, I had wanted to meet him the day I had started watching his videos a year ago and couldn't believe that I was in the same room with him, and second of all I was starting to get claustrophobic in the small area. Then all of the sudden, he started tackling the girl and kept strangling her until she went limp. The girl looked unconscious, or maybe even dead. I couldn't tell. I kept watching until I heard a sob come from someone. And that someone in exact that was sobbing was to be me. I was suddenly the girl lying limp on the ground. Suddenly dead.

And that was when I woke up with my shoulders acing from stress about all the news I had gotten that day and my face raw from crying _again_ in my sleep from the nightmare, and of course the way I had been crying dramatically all day from the day I had. It was dark in the car when I woke and my mom was still driving.

I told her I could start driving for her if she was tired because I_ was_ 14 and had my driver's permit, but she told me she didn't want me to drive because it was dark and one of our headlights (like always) had been broken. I also knew that she didn't like me driving when my brother was in the car. Gee, now that I think about it, my mom must think I'm a horrible driver because it seems like she's always the one driving.

And because my mom had refused my offer of me driving, I pulled out my IPod from my pocket and started watching Captainsparkelz YouTube videos.

About two videos later, I started to feel as if something was wrong or as If I was sensing something. Then I started to feel vibration from the tires and looked up to see my Mom's head drooped down to the ground and us starting to steer into the ditch. I then felt as if my mind had at that moment flipped its switch from "totally dreaming" to "STOP! I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR THE BIG TEST!"

I hurried to grab the steering wheel from my mom. She still sat there lifeless and only breathing slowly. I had grabbed the wheel just in time before crashing into the ditch.

I yelled at my mom to wake up.

She didn't.

I yelled at her again, but louder to find that I had only woken up my brother, panicking while trying to wake up at the same time.

That was when I remembered Ben and his spray gun.

Earlier, when we were at a gas station as a pit stop in our long trip, Ben had gone in the store with my mom and came out with a spray gun. And he had been spraying me with it until he had fallen asleep.

"SPRAY MOM WITH THE SPRAY GUN, QUICK!"

By that time, he had fully woken up and was right with the program. He quickly got up and was spraying her in the face with his gun.

Then she suddenly woke up from her short coma and hurriedly steered the van from the tragic disaster.

I then quietly asked her again, "Would you like me to drive?"

She didn't answer. She just calmly pulled over and went to trade seats with me. "Thank you." She mouthed to me as we switched.

I wasn't surprised that my mom became uncountious during this long journey. She had done something like it before. It has been awhile since it happened, but I still remember it clearly

I was only 6 when my mom was I the kitchen making brownies for the school bake sale when she had suddenly collapsed on the ground and didn't move. I could see she was still breathing when she went unconscious so I did what I was taught to do if something ever happened like this. I called 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The person on the phone asked me. I told them that my mom started sleeping on the floor with her clothes on and no pajamas or anything. Then they asked me where I lived and I told them I lived in a house. (You can tell that I wasn't the smartest one in kindergarten.) They asked me where some stuff near my house was and I remembered that there was a huge park just down the street and told them that. Then they asked what my name was and I told them "You should know that since 911 are the smartest people in the world! My Mom told me so!" and I kept blabbing on (and totally forgetting my mother) how in knew how to spell my name and how I knew how to tie my shoes until I heard a knock on the door so I told the operator I was on the phone talking to hold and I did what I thought was the safest thing to do; I opened the door to let the strangers in, and luckily it was only the ambulance _and_ the police _and _the firemen at the door step charging inside to see what was wrong with my mother. It turned out that she already was diagnosed with a condition of your brain to tell our body to sleep out of nowhere and then wakes up when it wants to. And it turned out my mom just forgot to take her pills she usually takes to stop herself from doing that and that's why everything happened in the first place.

I wasn't tired while driving, but I only drove for an hour until I parked in a parking lot and reclined my seat to sleep.

**A/N: I know it's not the best chapter in the universe, but when I wrote this chapter, I found myself thinking about my old friend that i haven't seen in awhile, and his disorder like Ky's mom had. I bet some of u are thining "WHEN THE HECK IS JORDAN MARON COMING IN THIS STORY!?" Well my good pals will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and BOWCHICKABOWWOW! HAHA!**


End file.
